mi gran secreto
by Fluttershy01
Summary: Tras 2 años de conocer a ChatNoir el insiste en conocer el rostro detrás de esa mascara [one-shot]. soy nueva :3 espero que les guste


**Hola, soy nueva asi que espero que lo disfruten me inspire en unos (a) autores que me inspiraron, perdonen los horrores de ortografía, Miraculus Ladybug no me pertenece :D**

 **MI GRAN SECRETO**

-¡Lo logramos!- dijeron este dúo entusiasmado, era tarde, estaba el sol a punto de salir cuando el chico oji-verde

Le pregunto por sexta vez a ladybug.

-Mi lady por favor déjame ver ese rostro, déjame conocer a la chica debajo de esa máscara-

-Lo siento gatito, ni tu ni nadie puede saber quien soy o quien eres tú por seguridad- decía mientras se preparaba para irse- es tarde y tu miraculous esta palpitando mejor ya veté-

ChatNoir se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos ¿por qué sigo insistiendo?,¿por qué arriesgo su seguridad o la mía? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ello?¿quien es ella? Hasta qué escuche mi miraculus palpitar y se fue. Esa noche el no dejo de hacerse tantas preguntas.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE (en la escuela)

Adrien pensó como Alya (por ejemplo por su blog) ¿estará Ladybug en nuestra escuela, quien es? Hasta qué la limosina paro y abrieron la puerta

-que le valla bien en la escuela-

-sí gracias- respondió mientras salía .

Marinett vio a Adrien se sonrojó y Alya sabía lo que pasaba por su expresión facial ella empujó a la pelinegra a la dirección donde se encontraba Adrien ella escondió un libro este se le había caído a él, el Lunes. Marinett por reflejo fue con Alya

-Marinett por favor ¡es viernes! Porque no solo se lo das y ya- decía frustrada

-sí, yo puedo.

Y corrió hacia Adrien pero como era costumbre Chloé empujo a Marinett cuando estaba a punto de devolverle su libro y lo peor fue que sonó la campana.

En el receso le puso su libro en su lugar con una nota que decía -me encontré con tu libro y no te lo eh podido regresar- después de dejarlo se sentó en su lugar y sonó la campana, ella pensaba ¡sí, justo a tiempo!

EN LA TARDE (en una misión)

Diciendo su célebre frase - ¡Ladybug milagrosa!- todo se reparó al escuchar su miraculous palpitar se empezó a preparar para poder irse.

-¡Ladybug espera!- dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo

-¿qué sucede ChatNoir?-

-My lady nunca renunciare, me la eh pasado pensando en ti, no te soltare, quiero conocerte-

-pero Chat yo...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Marinett?-dijo el felino muy sorprendido-¿eres tu?

-sí, ¿cómo me conoces?, ¿acaso yo te conozco?

ChatNoir volvió a la normalidad (el había usado su Cataclysmo)

-soy yo Adrien de tu clase- dijo el oji-verde entusiasmado

-lo si-siento Adrien m-me voy- dijo tartamudeando y se fue corriendo.

P.O.V. Marinett

¡Chat Noir es Adrien! Lo peor es que es un secreto ¡no se lo puedo decir a nadie! Que angustia. ¿Entonces Adrien esa enamorado de mí o de Ladybug? Mejor no me preocupo por esto, simplemente lo ivado y ya. Haaaa! ¡¿Por que, por que tenías que hacerlo?!

FIN P.O.V.

EN LA ESCUELA

Al llegar a la escuela Marinett se fue directamente con Alya le contó que no quería pasar vergüenza con Adrien así que mejor se metieron. Mientras tanto Adrien bajaba de la limosina y lo primero que quería hacer era encontrar a Marinett y contarle sus sentimientos por ella, pero llego Nino y no pudo hacerlo se le notaba una cara de entusiasmado. El oji-verde tuvo que esperar hasta el receso para poder hablar con Marinett. Alya se dio cuenta de esto asi que ella habló con Nino y este aceptó ellos los dejarían solos para que puedan hablar.

EN EL RECESO

-¡Marinett!- le dijo el chico rubio muy feliz

-Adrien- ella se impresiono por varias cosas No. 1 : Adrien le hablo

No. 2 : no tartamudeo

No. 3 : ella creía saber lo que Adrien iba a decir

No. 4 : el se veía muy lindo feliz

-¿qué sucede?-

-necesito hablar contigo en privado-

-ok- dijo entusiasmada pero se calmó al instante

Ellos fueron atrás de los salones

-¡Marinett m-me gustas!- al decirlo esperaba con entusiasmo la respuesta de su amada.

-pero Adrien ¿a quién amas a Ladybug o a mi?, lo siento pero no me conoces Adrien- no sabía lo que pensaba al decir eso -¿por que lo dijiste Marinett?- pensaba

-quiero conocerte, ¿puedo?-

-si, y también me gustas- dijo y lo abrazo

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono

 **FIN**


End file.
